The New Host
by Pickler96
Summary: Kana is Misuzu Sonoda's daughter. And she is a transfer student from Lobelia, who happens to be neighbors with Haruhi.  Read character description  She somehow ends up part of the host club. Can she put up with the host club? And what happens when she


Okay! I have had this floating around in my brain for about a year and a half now so I decided to post this. It will me multi-chapter maybe even more than one story. It takes place just before Beware of the Physical Exams!

**Summary: Kana is ****Misuzu Sonoda's daughter. And she is a transfer student from Lobelia, who happens to be neighbors with Haruhi. (Read character description) She somehow ends up part of the host club. Can she put up with the host club? And what happens when she develops a crush, will it turn into more.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High Host Club. Only Kana.** **Character Skelly: ** **Name: Kana Sonada** **Age: 15** **Bio: Her mom died when she was four from skin cancer. Eventually her dad remarried to a nasty American woman named Roberta. In the end she divorced him taking all of his money, and winning full custody of Kana. Before she moved back to America she rented out an apartment and dropped Kana there. She makes it into Lobelia when Haruhi makes it into Ouran. But transfers early in the school year. She is very into science, often showing off slightly, when it is really her real self, which she hides from the host club. She has very uncommon fears consisting of: Coulrophobia-Fear of Clowns, and ****alone, being or solitude- Isolophobia. Later she finds out that Hunny is her cousin. Her mom and his dad were siblings, but her mom was disowned when she got pregnant before marriage, even though it was only a month before hand. Though her uncle becomes very accepting of her. She takes care of a lot of the elderly in her building. ** **Looks: She can't afford a uniform so she wears her long blondish-red hair in a bun with the died black tips showing, a purple shirt, a lighter shaded purple skirt with black leggings that go to the thigh, white socks, and white flats with purple stripes, Her navel piercing is hidden and her ears are slightly gauged.** **At home she wears a jean jacket, a navy blue shirt that stops before the navel, a heart navel piercing, slightly gauged ears, a jean skit, white knee socks, and blue sneakers and her hair down.** **Crush: revealed later.** **Other: not at the moment** **And I shall begin!** A blondish-red hair girl peered into class from 1-A. Today was her first day at Ouran High Host Club. She clutched her book closer to her chest. She took a deep breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She stepped in. _'First step in and no danger. Okay you can do this Kana.' _ She walked to the only open seat in the back next to a fiery red haired boy, who was listening to a conversation between a dark haired boy and another fiery haired boy. She opened up the book, catching the boy's attention. He looked over taking in the new girls' appearance. Everything from her gauged ears and black tips to her blue nails drumming on the desk. "Hey you must be that transfer honor student." He said startling her. She looked up at the boy. "Umm yeah. Kana Sonada." She smiled, this boy acted like it was nothing. They just stared at each other for a moment. Of course another student thinks he can humiliate the new girl and calls out "HEY! Everybody! Look the new girl's a freak!" Standing on a desk pointing at Kana. She turns and stares at him then simply stating "What was your first clue?" Before turning back to her book. Leaving the boy, as well as the whole class dumfounded. The commotion caused the dark haired boy and the other fiery haired boy to look at her. "Kana?" The dark haired one said. Her head shot up and looked at the smaller boy. "Haruhi? But You…" She trailed off. "It's a long story. I'll…" She was cut off by the other boy. "Hi. I'm Hikaru and that's my brother Kouru." He pointed to the boy Kana was talking to earlier. "Can you tell me how Haruhi acts at home?" She just ignored him and continued talking to Haruhi. "So? How is Ranka?" "Good. How is your dad?" "Last time I talked to him, he said he was good." "Wait so you live with your mom? Why isn't Haruhi asking about her?" Hikaru but in. Big mistake. Tears welled up in Kana's eyes. She stood up her chair banging on the ground as she ran out of the room, Kouru on her heels. "What did I do?" Hikaru asked. "Nothing you would've known not to do. Kanas mom died when she was younger than I was when my mom died. Her dad eventually remarried to a witch of an American woman. She divorced him. Taking all of his money and got full custody of Kana. She lives alone next door to me. Always has. It's a sore subject for her." Haruhi's eyes never left the door. Meanwhile…. Kouru caught up with Kana. "Kana." He grabbed her. She had tears streaming down her face, not looking at him. "Yes Kouru?" "What happened back there?" "My mom died when I was really, really young. My dad remarried to a witch of a woman who only wanted his money. After the divorce, she got full custody and all his money. She rents next door to Haruhi. I've lived alone for as long as I can remember. You probably don't care." "Haruhi is our friend so that make you ours. And besides. Even if you weren't I would still try to get to know the girl who doesn't care that she's different." They start walking back to the classroom. She stops outside. "Thanks." She walks in. "Kana I am so sor…" She cut him off "It's fine really." "But…" **That's the end of the chapter** "**Really. It was just getting good…" Mittens sighs.** "**Ya Pickler. Good." Nana agrees. ** *Sorry guys, but that's life. Now review, please. Until next time…Bye.* 


End file.
